gremlinsfandomcom-20200223-history
The New Batch
|location=Clamp Center |bio=Next generation gremlin |poll= NEW are my favorite gremlins! |voiced_by= }} The New Batch was the second batch of mogwai seen to be spawned directly from Gizmo. first appeared when a stream of water from a leaky faucet came in contact with Gizmo, whereupon he started to reproduce uncontrollably and the New Batch was spawned. They all instinctively hate Gizmo, except for Daffy, for an unknown reason, somewhat similarly to how Stripe despised Gizmo. Mohawk Mogwai "Gizmo...caca!" -Mohawk, as a Mogwai. Mohawk is the next-to-youngest of the new batch and very similar to Stripe, many believe he is a reincarnated form of Stripe as a result. Mohawk is black and white with large, spiked ears. Mohawk is the leader of the new batch and is also the most vicious of the group. He was the 3rd Mogwai spawned from Gizmo, which is strange because he happens to be their leader. He leads his fellow Mogwai downstairs into a restaurant, where they then eat after midnight! Gremlin Mohawk first appeared as a Gremlin bursting through a computer screen and punching an office worker in the face. Before he could do any more damage Billy shone a flashlight down on him, the intense light forced Mohawk to run away so he would not perish. Shortly after, he decided to hunt down Gizmo to get his revenge on the innocent Mogwai. Torture Mohawk truly despises Gizmo, and he tends to take his anger out on the poor creature through violence. He tortured Gizmo by: *Shocking him with an electrical wire. *Photocopying him. *Ripping his fur out with Velcro. *Tying him up on a toy train-track so he would be rammed by a toy train. Spider-Mohawk After a failed attempt to murder Billy, Mohawk throws a punch at science by drinking a spider serum, transforming him into a giant half-Spider hybrid. After mutating, he successfully traps Marla and Kate in a giant cobweb. Just as he was about to kill them both, Gizmo shoots Mohawk with a flaming arrow, sending the despicable creature going up in flames. After his demise, Brain effectively takes his place as leader. George Mogwai George is a grumpy Mogwai with a short temper, he is also the oldest by 2 seconds. He is black and white with large, slicked-back ears. He is rather short, but he has total leadership over Daffy and Lenny make up for his shortcomings. He is much more serious than the other Mogwai of the New Batch, getting visibly annoyed when they fail to follow his orders. He allows Mohawk and Lenny to eat first in Gremlins 2: The New Batch, possibly meaning that he was one the last in the group to enter his Cocoon stage. Gremlin As a Gremlin, George was even meaner than usual, with red-eyes and a cigar. When Marge got shocked by Daffy, Marge staggered backwards to the cupboard and George came bursting out. It was George's plan to throw the saucers and pans in the microwave which set of the sprinklers. He was next seen watching "a beast from a million fathoms" and laughed when the human got eaten. His last seen appearance was when he got fried by the Electric Gremlin. Lenny Mogwai Lenny is the second oldest by two seconds. Lenny is not very intelligent compared to the other Mogwais. Lenny has two buck-teeth,is brown,white and black with two long droopy ears and is very tall and strong compared to the others and has a goofy sounding laugh. He is a wimp and always hangs around with George. Gremlin As a gremlin he still has his buck-teeth and a goofy laugh but he knows to stick up for himself a bit more. He first appeared as a gremlin on the tv set wearing an apron and a chef's hat. He is the one who sets off the sprinkler. He is later seen watching "A beast from a million fathoms" with George and laughing at the people being eaten by the monster. Then he plays around with the vents. He dies along side Daffy and George. Daffy Mogwai Daffy is the youngest and the most childish out of the new batch. He is orange and white with black patches, with a tuft of hair and large ears. Daffy also seemed to be the only member of the new batch not to hate Gizmo, as he did not take part in assaulting him with the others. Instead of going to the the restaurant, Daffy stayed at the office playing with the painting equipment. A case of mistaken identity! Kate was sent by Billy to pick up Gizmo but with Gizmo in the vents she takes Daffy home. They soon find out and try to get the others by using Daffy, but he escapes and eats something. Gremlin As a Gremlin Daffy still has a tuft of hair, spinny eyes and a sick, insane sense of dark humor. He is first seen as a Gremlin on a tv set in a noodle pot. Next Daffy messes around with the elevator which actually kills the other Gremlins and saves Kate, After not being in it for a while, Daffy knocks out Billy. When Billy wakes up, Daffy tries to get his teeth out but Murray saves the day yet again. Daffy is then later killed after getting wet and electrocuted like the rest of the Gremlin horde by the Electric Gremlin. Trivia Daffy was possiblly named after the legendary Looney Toons character, Daffy Duck. If you read the original script (http://www.imsdb.com/scripts/Gremlins-2.html), a concept for the new batch's different fur colours was to have the water run down the paint, meaning that the paint changed the water's colour. However, this proved to be too complicated. Even though it's not explained in the film, it's still the likely solution. Neca Neca are releasing new batch toys, here they are. Gremlins-deluxe-spider-gremlin-neca-toy-fair-2011-01_786_poster.jpg|NECA Spider Mohawk. Mogwaigeorge-400x533.jpg|NECA Mogwai George. 925913136kfqqjqn2n46.jpg|NECA Gremlin Mohawk. George-400x533.jpg|NECA Gremlin George. Mogwailenny-400x533.jpg|NECA Mogwai Lenny. Lenny_figure.jpg|NECA Gremlin Lenny. Daffy_mogwai.jpg|NECA Mogwai Daffy. Daffy-400x507.jpg|NECA Gremlin Daffy. Category:New batch mogwai Category:Mogwai